Who saved who?
by KzBoy
Summary: A short story with Ren and Nora. Written on a whim based on a comment chain on /r/RWBY by /u/jupitermonkey4 & /u/DrakonSpear7. My first fic, so be kind please! Also please let me know what you think! I have a long story that I started before this one, if you like this maybe it will encourage me to hurry up and finish the other one.
Suddenly a familiar flash of pink streaked by him, exploding a moment later, launching off an unnoticed assailant, poised to strike at Ren. Ren glanced upward towards the where the shot had come from, intending to pass a silent nod of thanks to where Nora would be standing. As he glanced her way his blood went cold. He could still see traces of her aura as it flickered and broke. She was moving Magnhild around to attempt to defend herself. Clearly she had chosen to fire upon his attacker, instead of her own, leaving herself wide open to the danger. She always was reckless, he knew she would have made the same choice again, even as the blow hit her directly in the face. She sank to her knees, as blood began to run down her chin, her lip visibly split open.

His hands no longer held StormFlower. Though he wasn't aware of releasing his weapon, he had no need for it now. His eyes were now like Onyx, completely black, making him look altogether soulless and eerie. He had started walking toward where Nora knelt, oddly slow and steady. A stray round from another fight nearby hurled its way towards his left shoulder, his slow pace giving it no chance of missing its mark, though the bullet's trip was ultimately in vain as it simply disintegrated inches from impact, leaving no trace it had ever existed.

The air nearby Ren seemed to be alive with power, the feeling as of a massive lightning storm approaching.

Nora was looking at Ren, she cursed under her breath, and the blood now dripping from her chin. "You really shouldn't have done that." she said, now glancing up at the man who had attacked her. "He doesn't like it when people do that.". Ren was now standing next to the man who turned to look at him and spoke. "What kind of freak are you, huh? Don't like me messing with your little girlfriend, huh?" It was clear the man was used to bullying those around him. "LEAVE HER!" Ren commanded, staring straight ahead, his black eyes unfocused, looking through the man not at him. "Tell you what buddy, screw her, and SCREW YOU!" the man said as he swung his fist at Ren. Ren didn't move, he seemed unaware of the incoming attack, his eyes still glazed over, unseeing.

"DON'T!" shouted Nora, struggling to launch herself haphazardly toward the man.

Just as his fist was about to make contact with Ren's face the attacker's fist seemed to explode. He screamed in agony, as his cells were ripped apart, an electrical current causing them to self destruct on a subatomic level. His nervous system overloaded as the nerves rapidly overcharged then exploded, the electrical field Ren's aura was producing was separating the electrons from the individual atoms in each cell. The reaction was making its way up the man's arm even as Nora impacted him. She flung him away from Ren, landing roughly on top of him. He was now unconscious, his body shut down, unable to deal with the sheer pain and shock. The reaction had stopped, but his hand and wrist were gone. Nora got to her feet, carefully avoiding the man's twitching limbs, even as his body still attempted to deal with the surge of power flooding his body.

She approached Ren cautiously, extending her hand slowly, reaching for Ren's. She took a deep breath, and suddenly she grasp at his hand, her fingers interlocking with his own. Her head flew back and her hair stood on end, her scream echoed, her eyes wide open in a look of terror. Her skin was glowing from the inside out, her body was struggling to absorb the electrical energy from Ren.

She had absorbed lighting bolts, they were like a gentle spark in relation to what she was feeling now. Her voice had given out, she was frozen, open mouthed, staring into the sky for what seemed like an age. Skin still glowing she forced her mouth shut and looked down towards Ren, her super charged muscles struggling even to make her head move. Ren's eyes were beginning to return to their normal color. He now fell to his knees, she fell with him, supporting his body.

The glow was now fading from her skin. She let go of his hand and pulled him into a hug. Slowly he lifted his arms and pulled her close. Tears were now streaming from his face, "I'm so sorry" he whispered into her ear, "I'm so, so sorry" he repeated, again and again. "Shhh," she replied, "it's alright Ren, it's ok." she softly cooed, as he spoke "It didn't hurt so much this time" she said pulling him in tighter, as much to keep him from falling as to comfort him. "Did…..d..did I kill him?" he ask her, looking at the man on the ground. "No, he'll be alright, he's just unconscious, I got him in time.", "Thank you Nora" he said, slowly closing his eyes, his strength completely drained. She picked him up in her arms, and carried him away.

* * *

I hope its clear what is going on. Ren snaps seeing Nora hurt and goes all hulk. Basically he loses control over his aura/semblance, he normally has to focus to keep it in check and StormFlower helps him do this also. Then his power is Electric based and Nora can absorb electric with her semblance, so in order to 'un-hulk' Ren and get him under control she has to drain his aura into herself. He NEEDS her to keep him in check if he goes hulk since he could seriously hurt or kill someone just by them getting too close, however he then feels guilty for causing her pain. But loves her for being willing to do it and understands she would do it every day if she had too. This also explains why he is uber reserved always (he is struggling to stay in control).


End file.
